


Bubbles and Breasts

by SodaButtonPop



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Inflation, Butt Inflation, Corsetry, Fantasy, Inflation, Large Breasts, Magic, Other, Water, belly inflation, corsets, water inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SodaButtonPop/pseuds/SodaButtonPop
Summary: In another attempt for Jade to obtain the best breasts and butt, she enlists her friend Cordelia, a water fairy, to help her.In short, water inflation with a side of corsets
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Female Character & Original Female Character
Kudos: 36





	Bubbles and Breasts

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Cordelia, the water fairy, asked cautiously. She tightened the corset on her friend, Jade. 

“It’ll be fine, ‘Lia,” the plant fairy replied, sharply inhaling. “If this is a way I can get the best body—oomf!— then so be it!”

“I don’t see what the big deal is.” Cordelia tied the strings and moved away to pull on a nearby rope coming down from the ceiling. One of the leaves that made up the ceiling gently unpeeled itself, leading a trail of rainwater into Jane’s wooden sink. 

“That’s because your body is perfect. Tiny waist, big boobs. I want me some of that!” Jane and Cordelia giggled. 

“Okay,” she said. “But when this blows up in your face, literally, you’ll only have yourself to blame.”

“Uh-huh,” Jane dismissed. “Let’s just get this started! As big as I can get…! Please,” she added sheepishly. 

Cordelia rolled her eyes, her hands beginning to glow ever so slightly. The water already in the sink also glowed and split into two levitating streams. 

Like snakes, one moved to Jane's mouth, the other to her buttocks. The water easily flowed through her shorts. Jane shrieked, followed by a whine of ‘Coooold!’ The other stream she dutifully opened her mouth and accepted. 

A cool feeling spread throughout Jade’s body. It took only a moment until the corset began to strain even more than it previously was. However, it held firm, causing the cold feeling to flow and focus on the fairy’s chest and waist. Jade gave a moan and a shiver, causing Cordelia’s face to flush. But she continued her duties at a faster pace.

As the cold began to disappear, the pressure remained and grew. Jade looked down, passed the stream of water, towards her breasts. A smile crossed her face as she both saw and felt her chest begin to grow. She turned to a nearby mirror, catching a glimpse of her behind. The feeling and results also present in her butt and thighs. 

It was a bit of an odd feeling, but certainly not an unwanted one. It was slightly below lukewarm, as her body heat mingled with the cold of the rainwater. There was a constant firm pressure, similar to that of eating a good meal, but with the weight finally in all the good places. It could also be compared to if you swallowed an inflating balloon, with the constant push outwards to grow more. 

It felt so good. Jane let out a moan, her body relaxing as her new weight pulled her down.  
Her breasts were about the size of cantaloupes, her butt equating to the size of a watermelon. Her cleavage was now visible, the bottom of her dress shirt barely covered her belly button. Her shorts strained to hold as well. 

In fact, it felt so good, that Jane failed to notice the corset beginning to untie. 

A large SNAP permeated through the room, the corset falling to the ground relieved of its duties. 

“MMF!” Jane screamed, muffled by the water. The water flowed towards her midsection in a matter of seconds, causing it to distend massively. All the pressure rushing to one spot causing Jane to moan again. Of pain or pleasure, she doesn't really know. 

With the combined volume, her belly looked as if she had swallowed two, maybe three watermelons. The drastic change of weight caused her to fall on her behind, also dislodging the water streams from her. “Aah!” Jane screamed. She rolled onto her back, her large belly pinning her to the ground. It jiggled violently due to the motion. “Uuh, I don’t feel so good. Back to the drawing scroll I guess. Mmmhh…”

Jane attempted to look over her distended belly. “‘Lia? Little help here!”

Cordelia was barely paying attention, too consumed by her own laughter.


End file.
